


Kiheitai Occult Building

by loveowls9



Category: Gintama
Genre: Closure, Gen, Henpeita Team Building, I think it got kind of angsty, No Smut, No relationship at all really Suprisingly, Ouija Board without Ouija Board, Takasugi the sweet angst child, Takes place before ShogunAss, Talking to the dead, That wants to destroy, but not too much Angst, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveowls9/pseuds/loveowls9
Summary: “Ah, yes. Have you all heard of a seance? Perhaps are O*ija board? Occult? That sounds a bit like Yakult, you may like it Shinsuke-dono-”*Takasugi and Kamui get a chance to talk to each of their respective 'most important person.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fic! I hope everyone who reads enjoys~ I love Takasugi and Kamui (and the majority of the Kiheitai), and with the recent Yato backstory in the anime, I am really emotional for Kamui right now, and felt really inclined to write this.

“Now, every, please sign this form stating that I am not liable for the events that may progress in this meeting.”

Takechi Henpeita had gathered all the Kiheitai’s members that could be deemed as significant that were already on the ship; present were, Takasugi Shinsuke, Kawakami Bansai, Kijima Matako, and the Kiheitai’s Yato ally, Kamui. They assembled in the room that Takasugi had chosen to reside in during the downtime in between ‘destroying,’ or rather the travel time to their next destination.

“Takechi-senpai, why do we have to fill out one of your stupid forms? Knowing you, it’s saying that we’ll never mention that you’re a lolico-”

“I’m a feminist, not a lolicon- “ Henpeita interjected Matako’s words, “and that is not what I have called you here for, I find that team building exercises can be beneficial to an organization’s success and communication.” 

“We’ve been in the same organization for how long? I doubt that something like this will do us much good, right Shinsuke-sama?”

Takasugi was silent as he continued to stare out the ship’s window into the abyss of the universe. Henpeita had assembled the other three into the room Takasugi chose. Takasugi wouldn’t listen to anyone when it came to being told where to go, he made his own decisions- perhaps like a free butterfly.

“What about you Bansai-senpai? Why did you agree to come here? Takechi-senpai told me we’d be with Shinsuke-sama… also, how’d he manage to get.. him to come?” She asked, looking pointedly at Kamui.

“There was a nice rhythm in this meeting place, I wanted to join to hear it more clearly.” Bansai responded, plucking at his shamisen.

“I thought maybe this ‘team building’ would be fighting, it seems I was mistaken..:” Kamui answered, looking somewhat dejected.

Matako brought her hand to her face, “You all are hopeless.”

“It seems we all have joined here, what was the original purpose of this gathering? What was the team building exercise you had in mind, de gozaru.” Bansai asked.

“Ah, yes. Have you all heard of a seance? Perhaps are O*ija board? Occult? That sounds a bit like Yakult, you may like it Shinsuke-dono-”

“Why are you talking about something so weird? When did you become interested in the supernatural?! This is too complex for your character!” Matako was happy to spend time with Takasugi, but to be expected to do something like this, she didn’t even want to humor the idea.

“Feminists are very complex creatures, such as a youthful girl, just beginning to go through puberty.” 

“I don’t need your disgusting comments, you lolicon!” Matako shouted back at Henpeita.

“I did some research, apparently if you have a deep connection with a dead person, if the bond is deep enough, you can communicate with them. Now, of course I have not confirmed how this connection works, but supposedly if you form a circle- we can communicate with the other side.” Henpeita seemed to be using some sort of pamphlet to guide his description. It looked strangely like the word… ‘O*ija.’

“Hey! Are you just getting all your info from a board game?!” She asked back incredulously.

“Games can unlock the potential of one’s mind, just like-”

“Don’t finish that comment Takechi-hentai!”

“Everyone, could I leave? I’m hungry, and see no reason to be here, if there’s no fighting or talk of fighting.” Kamui was fidgeting.

“Wait!” Henpeita’s voice was commanding, and rather louder than it needed to be. “All we need is a minute of your time, if we could assume the position, we could get this started.”

“Takechi-senpai, please don’t use that phrasing.” Matako looked done with Henpeita, but she would likely put up with anything for Takasugi.

“All of us should form a circle… or so this says.” Henpeita spoke. 

“You are just reading the directions for a O*ija board!” 

“No, we do not have one of those objects, that makes this different. It would be foolish to think that the dead could be summoned with a simple piece of cardboard.” Henpeita talked as if the whole situation was logical, and would produce beneficial results.

“Earthlings have a way to communicate with the dead? Hmm, maybe there are more humans that are interesting other than samurai.” Kamui asked, breaking the argument that had risen between Henpeita and Matako. Although, those two arguing was not a new occurrence. 

“We shall see, if we just form a circle…” Henpeita gestured for the three to make a circle that incorporated Takasugi, who was unmoving through the whole exchange, aside from the casual puff of smoke that would emit when he smoked his kiseru.

Matako sighed at this, but moved into her position in the circle, next to Takasugi. Bansai went to stand next to her, his indifferent personality allowing him to not get agitated by Henpeita’s odd request. Kamui took the closest position in the circle he could from his initial position in the room, which led him to stand on the other side of Takasugi. Henpeita filled the space between Bansai and Kamui.

“Okay, yes, this seems to be correct.” Henpeita was looking back at the pamphlet. 

“At least know what we’re going to do before making us get like this!” Matako was clearly still bothered with the situation.

“Yes, and the lights seem to be dimmed enough. And now,” Henpeita took a deep breath, and with an obnoxiously loud voice he said, “Is there anyone that wishes to speak with us?”

“Hmm, earthlings have strange rituals. “ Kamui had taken a seat on the floor.

“We must be silent, Kamui-dono. Please refrain from speaking, unless you are speaking to the dead.” Kamui complied, he seemed to be interested in this new game.

 

At this point, even Takasugi was glancing at the group from the corner of his eye. He was positioned sideways, his left side to the window, his right towards the group. 

“Oh? Shinsuke, is there someone you want to see?” Kamui’s silence didn’t last long.

“Kamui-dono.” Henpeita spoke.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kamui resumed his quiet stance. 

The group stood, or sat, in the position for several minutes. Nothing seemed to happen.

“Perhaps, each one of us should say it? The line ‘is there anyone that wishes to speak with us.’ That would of course include Shinsuke-dono. Would that be alright with you?” 

Takasugi said nothing, but after a few moments, he turned to more directly towards the group. Matako looked somewhat surprised that Takasugi was humouring Henpeita.

“Yes, on the count of three. That’s when I said one, two, three, then say it. Not when I say, one, two, then say it. Say it after the thr-”  
“We understand Takechi-senpai, please get on with this.” Matako would have long left this meeting if it wasn’t for Takasugi being there.

 

“Let us begin. One, two, three-” Henpeita led the countdown.

“Is there anyone that wishes to speak with us?” All five of their voices sounded through the room, Takasugi and Bansai’s being quieter than the others, but still there regardless.

That is when it happened- Takasugi and Kamui seemed to blackout. Well, blackout wasn’t the right word. Rather, they seemed to go into a trance, and no one but themselves could wake them.

\-----

Takasugi was greeted with a sight that he never intended to see again. It was the cliffside that, that person died on. He kept his neutral expression as he looked at the ground. The place where his sensei’s head sat, just moments prior it had been alive. 

Takasugi felt guilt over the situation, even though at that point, Takasugi felt as though he could protect what was precious to him, he lost it right in front of himself.

“Shinsuke.” A voice came from behind him. He quickly turned around, because it was that voice. 

“Sen..sei?” He had hesitation in his voice. Yoshida Shouyo, the founder of Shoka Sonjuku, had died ten years ago. Takasugi knew that, he saw it happen, he could replay that scene clearly in his left eye. The eye that was fixated on the past. 

“It has been some time Shinsuke-kun, you’ve grown. You look even more war stricken- well, I suppose that is fitting of a samurai.” Shouyo’s kind, understanding voice was the only noise that Takasugi could hear, besides the air that came out of his own lungs.

Takasugi remembered why the situation felt so surreal, Takechi’s seance must have worked. Though, Takasugi was sure that the others weren’t there. It was only himself, and his dead sensei. He remembered the words that Takechi had spoke, “... if you have a deep connection with a dead person..” So, this is what that meant, Takasugi wondered.

“What’s wrong Shinsuke? Or should it still be Shinsuke-kun… no, I think Shinsuke may be better now. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Takasugi kept a blank look on Shouyo. “That was a bad joke, huh?” His laugh rang out. It was a sound that Takasugi hadn’t heard even years before Shouyo’s final moments. “I do realize our situation, Shinsuke-kun.. I accepted death, but perhaps, my being here, means that you haven’t..”

Takasugi knew that to be false. He knew his sensei died, he never denied it, he saw it, he accepted the death. But, if his late sensei was before him… He wouldn’t deny that it was his ‘Shouyo-sensei’ that allowed him to enjoy even a little piece of his life. That sensei who changed his life, that sensei who gave him a purpose, that sensei who he share his deepest connection with.

“Shinsuke, how have you been?” Shouyo laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

“Sensei… are you truly okay with being gone? Leaving us here.. If I had died, if we had died, you could have lived.” Takasugi asked, his gaze fixed on the ground.

“Of course! I asked Gintoki to protect you all, the students of Shoka Sonjuku. I gladly would give up my life for my students. I was happy to see the samurai you had chose to be…”

“You asked Gintoki.. To kill you?” Takasugi asked this, but he already knew the answer. He still felt guilt over the fact that he couldn’t save the Shouyo-sensei that made his life prosper. 

“If it took my life to protect Shoka Sonjuku, I’d give up any life that I had control over. I’d have to be a completely different person to not give my life you you all.” Shouyo was calm, as usual. As calm as when he was leisurely teaching in his small school.

“It’s this world’s fault. Sensei- you wouldn’t have died in a different world. This world, it must be destroyed for what it has done.” Takasugi had that voice that had become all too familiar to him, his hollow voice.

“Destroy this world, huh? That may solve many issues.. But that outcome is far too detrimental. All the lives, all the potential on the planet called Earth, I would be sad to see all of that come to an end.”

Takasugi was somewhat surprised with this reaction, as Shouyo hadn’t even expressed that he was sad. He was a beckon of hope, even at his death, he smiled as Gintoki lobbed off his head.

“Sensei… what do you want me to do now?” Takasugi had a broken expression. He never let this side be seen, but Shouyo was already dead, this could all just be in his head. 

“Shinsuke-kun, that is for you to decide. You’re a little samurai, or maybe a full blown samurai now, a samurai makes their own will, that is what is called a bushido. You have to make your own path. Think of me as a stepping stone in your path… Shinsuke, I entrusted my hope with you all. If you destroyed everything, what would be left of you?” Shouyo still had his calming voice. This was the voice that drove him to improve back at Shouka Sonjuku, that and his childhood rival, Sakata Gintoki.

“You’ve never been direct, have you sensei? My path, was for you; what am I to do now?”  
Shouyo smiled wider at Takasugi, “You’re still alive, so your path is continuing, with or without me with you, you’re living on. Shinsuke, you can’t let someone else make your path. You’re alive, and you’re moving everyday. Staying in one place, is not very fitting of you. Look at all the ways you’ve changed from when I was here.. You have a cool eye wrap, and that kiseru makes you seem really mature!” Shouyo laughed, “Saying that you look mature, things really have changed.”

“So, sensei, if my path is to destroy the people, the organization, that removed you, is that fine with you?” Takasugi asked this, but he’d likely continue on with his destruction of the Bafuku even if Shouyo told him no.

Shouyo’s smile turned into one that could be one of sadness, or contempt. “If that is the path you chose, that is who you are. This whole conversation seems quite roundabout, but if you can join together with others, and fight for what you believe in.. that is all I can hope for, for my students.”

“I have taken over the Kiheitai-”

“Oh, you’re a real entrepreneur!” 

“And I am opposing the Bafuku.. That silver haired idiot seems to be on their side, or maybe he’s just on his own side. Zura has continued on with the Joui faction, he leads the small amount of soldiers that still wish to call themselves ‘Joui.’”

“You’ve always been so kind Shinsuke-kun.” Shouyo exclaimed, looking happier again. “ You’ve even thought to tell me about Gintoki and Kotarou-kun. Thank you, Shinsuke.”

“Sensei, I know you’re clumsy, but didn’t you decide on ‘Shinsuke’ at the beginning of this, why do you keep changing it?” Takasugi had somehow been pulled along by Shouyo’s carefree nature.

“You noticed? Sorry, sorry, I still see you as Shinsuke-kun, but you’re so much older now; you’ve grown so much. I’m rather happy that I got to see how you’ve become, and to be reassured that you still live. Thank you, Shinsuke-kun, seeing you… makes me know that I made the correct decision.” Shouyo held his loving expression when he continued to say, “Well, perhaps you haven’t grown that much,” Shouyo took a closer step to Takasugi, and looked at the height between them. “Even with all that Yakult, you’re still 170 cm?” He had laughter in his voice.

Takasugi whacked Shouyo’s hand that was continuing to gesture between their heights. “How do you know it’s 170?”

“Don’t worry, that’s an average height for a man of your stature. Hmm.. but I suppose as a Jump character, that is really short for the main antagonist.” Shouyo said thoughtfully.

“When did this become the straight man comedy routine?” Takasugi asked.

“I wonder, but I got to see more than your big bad stoic attitude. It doesn’t fit you to be serious all the time.”

“Sensei, didn’t you just explain to me that I have my own path?” Takasugi never quite understood Shouyo, but maybe that was his quality that led people to flock to him.

Shouyo put his right hand on Takasugi’s shoulder, “Guiding people on their path, that’s all I did. I was never your path, I was a mere catalyst in the story of Takasugi Shinsuke. You will become even more great, and I’ll be counting on you. Now, it seems it’s time to say goodbye. I’m amazed there’s a form of communication like this, but you cannot stay here forever. Goodbye, Shinsuke, this is my farewell that I could never tell you. Thank you for being in my life, all of you, you all made my life have a light. That was more than someone like me could ever had hoped for.”

The scene began to fade, Takasugi could imply that that meant the illusion, the seance, was coming to an end. “Wait, Shouyo-sensei! What do you mean ‘counting on me?’ Sensei… I don’t want you to go…” With that, Takasugi’s view of Shouyo’s smiling face faded back into reality. He saw the concerned look of Matako and Basai- they were still in the circle formation, for whatever reason. Henpeita’s attention, however was turned towards Kamui. Kamui had a blank expression on his face, from what Takasugi could imply from his subordinate’s questions, he was somewhat like that until just now. So, that must mean, Kamui too was…

\----

Kamui was greeted by the place that he once called ‘home.’ When he was young and naive, when his mom was still alive, when his family still existed. 

This place did not bring Kamui good memories, despite that place being the only place that he ever saw his mom. He still felt anger, and guilt that he couldn’t save her, and anger towards that baldy for taking away her life.

He slid the door open to the tiny house the family once lived in, but the sight of the person inside shocked him. Kouka, the woman who had been the final resident of the fallen planet Kouan.

“Ka-san..” Kamui’s voice sounded foreign to him, he couldn’t remember a time that he sounded so broken. 

Kouka, though, looked better than she had the entirety of his life. She had color, well more than she had when she was ill, even though she was a Yato. She wasn’t tucked into the covers, either. She was sitting on the bed, with a normal posture, and she held a kiseru.

She looked directly at him and smiled, Kamui almost felt tears come to his eyes, something he didn’t particularly like, but he wasn’t going to complain at the moment. 

“Earthlings really do have strange inventions.” Kamui commented to himself. 

At the same time, Kouka spoke, “Kamui.. It’s been a long time it seems.”

Truthfully, the last time Kouka saw Kamui, he was a little boy. He was capable of fighting, but often got beaten by large groups of strong opponents. The current Kamui would have killed all those thugs in under five seconds.

Kamui couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He left her of his own volition, he chose to leave that family behind, he chose to fight his balding father. He wouldn’t blame her if she hated him.

“You’re all grown up,” Kouka spoke with her soothing voice, “but you look more lost than ever.” Kouka was intuitive, surprisingly, given her upbringing alone on a deserted planet. No, that may have been why she was so intuitive, the Orochi couldn’t speak so Kouka would have to sense or imply how it was feeling.

Kamui looked down at the ground. He was a mamma’s boy, and he had betrayed her ideal of a family, and here she was, in front of him, looking healthy as could be. 

“Kamui, you’ve never been one to be quiet. Even if you’ve changed, I cannot foresee that having changed. You would speak first, think later… unless you were protecting Kagura.” Kouka was a good mother, she lived the majority of her life fighting, but somehow she was just what Kamui and Kagura could have ever wanted. “I suppose a question may work better then… how have you been? Where did you go after you left this planet?”

Kamui didn’t want to speak, he hated feeling weak, being controlled by his emotions, that was how a Yato lost control. Of course Kamui wouldn’t lose control in this situation, there was no feeling of danger. There was a feeling of serenity that came from being around his mom.

“Kamui… take your time… I just want to get to know you all over again. I want to hear your stories.”

Kamui brought himself to talk, for her sake, “I joined the Harusame, and I currently lead a group of Yato… I have traveled to many planets. Including… that one that you always talked about.”

Kouka looked happy imagining the planet, “Earth. Your father told me about it, and I promised Kagura we’d go there as a family, but I couldn’t make that happen..”

“You have a grave, on that planet called Earth.” Kamui informed her. It was easier for him to talk in short sentences, there was less of a chance for him to become a crying mamma’s boy again. 

“Has Kagura gone to Earth? I suppose if my grave is there, if she’s gone there, we all did eventually go there as a family. I’m glad. How is it?”

“She’s been to Earth, she lives there now with a silver haired samurai.“ Kamui paused in between his sentences. “As for how Earth is, well, now it’s full of Amanto, there’s a lot of machines- and the most interesting I’ve found, the samurai.”

“Samurai, huh? I’m happy for you, to have found something that you desire to find more about. And Kagura lives on Earth? From what your baldy dad told me about it, I believe it would suit her well.” 

“I’m currently in a mutual alliance with a samurai, as well, he broke me out from an execution.” Kamui informed her further.

“ Execution? Ah, it seems you’ve become as daring as your dad as well. Hearing a little bit of your story, reminds me so much of him.” She held love in her eyes talking about any one of her family, whether is was Kamui, Kagura, or even the space baldy himself, Umibozu. Kankou was the baldy’s real name, the name Kouka used for him, the name she spoke with such love.

Kamui still could not see why she gave her life for that man. Even when Umibozu was confronted, he stated that he’d put her through all of this again. How selfish could one man be? He was worse than Housen, or maybe on the same level, but they were both horrible- that was the point.

Kamui stood in silence, and Kouka allowed the silence, as well. It would have been awkward, if it was anyone beside this mother with her child.

Kouka spoke up after another minute or so, “Kamui, come sit next to me. You’ve been standing in one place for a horribly long time.”

Kamui complied, he was never one to go against what his mother told him. She wrapped her arm around him, and pulled him close with ease. Kamui remembered her scent, it’s weird to smell a scent in a hallucination, right? It was even more soothing, Kamui felt.. at home again.

“Your hair is so nice, I hope it lasts longer than your dad’s.” She stroked his hair. After a while of silence Kouka was the first to speak again, “I’m happy that you are enjoying your life, regardless of how you’re spending it. I know you don’t want to forgive your dad… but he truly gave me what I desired the most, in my many years of life, I always wanted a family. I would gladly give my life for a family, I knew leaving Kouan would result in my death, but I didn’t care. I love you all so much, those years of happiness, I’m glad I lived for them.”

Kamui was close to tears, to think, the ruthless Harusame seventh division’s commander, about to cry over his mother who’s been dead for years. 

“Kamui, I feel as though this strange Earth ritual is coming to an end. I greatly appreciate being able to see you, and hearing of Kagura’s whereabouts… Could you tell me how Kankou is as well?”  
Kamui hated his father, he hated him more than anyone. He also loved his mom more than anything, so for her- “I don’t know where he is exactly right now, but he’s still alive. He works as an Alien Buster.” His answer was short, but it was enough for Kouka.

“I see, I’m glad he’s still traveling. He always loved traveling, and seeing other planets. That job really does suit him perfectly…” She took a deep breath, “Now, Kamui,” she took his face in her hands, having put down her kiseru; she brought their foreheads together and she looked into his eyes. “Kamui, I love you. I’ll always love you. You’ll always have me, just look to the stars, I’ll always be watching out for you. I truly love you, and I support everything you’ve become. You made your own choices in life, and that will help you to live however you want. Kamui, please live a long life, see the universe for the both of us… for our whole family.”

Kamui felt something wet slide down his right cheek, it was an abnormality to him. He hadn’t felt that in years… Kouka began fading. The scenery faded, and he saw the four people that were initially in the room with him before the seance. They were all looking at him, but he couldn’t feel the damn drop on his cheek, it was most likely only existent in the illusionary world.

\-----

“It seems both of the are back now,” Henpeita said with a nod.

Kamui quirked his head in confusion at his statement.

“Shinsuke-dono and Kamui-dono were out of it for awhile, Shinsuke-dono came back about two minutes before Kamui-dono.” Henpeita described the situation.

“That makes no sense, senpai!” Matako blurted out.

“Hmm, perhaps it’s because their most precious or closest person is dead… let’s see- Shinsukei-dono and Kamui-dono, who are you the closest to?” Both Takasugi and Kamui didn’t say a word. Although it was true, in their case- their closest person, they were both dead. “Okay, you two,” Henpeita was referring to Matako and Bansai, “who is your closest person?”

Henpeita barely had time to finish before Matako exclaimed, “Shinsuke-sama!” 

Her answer was followed by Bansai’s response, “I am closest to each person’s rhythm, but Shinsuke’s rhythm is the most interesting song I’ve heard.”

Henpeita nodded at this, “And for me- my closest person is all the girls under the age of-”

“Hentai, don’t finish that!” Matako cut him off. 

“So, if our most precious person is still alive, perhaps, we cannot communicate with the dead, because we need the close bond.” Henpeita deduced. 

Although Kamui nor Takasugi confirmed Henpeita’s conclusion, they could confirm for themselves, that that deduction was true. They would hold their interactions close to their hearts, though they wouldn’t ever say so. 

Henpeita’s team building exercise didn’t prove to be fruitful in the way that he had hoped, but the two trouble children got some of the closure that they needed for so long.


End file.
